


Blue eyes

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Olivia and Cordelia appear too, good timeline, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: On his first visit to Ylisstol castle, Inigo spots two blue, curious eyes staring at him from the other side of the room.





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you saunatonttu for the proofreading!

There were things Inigo didn’t like. Those things included lentils. But he could bear them if absolutely necessary.

 

Crowds, though? That is a big nope. And this castle where mom is going to dance is full of people.

 

‘Olivia!’ A red-haired woman calls her, approaching them, and Inigo tightens his grip on his mother’s clothes. A soft pat on his head tells him everything is alright. ‘Long time no see.’

 

‘I know, right?’

 

Inigo disconnects from the conversation, looking around him anxiously. Everything looks enormous, and the guards scare him. At least the red-haired woman talking to mom looks like a nice person...

 

His eyes slip to a corner, where he spots two blue eyes peeking into the room, staring at him and his mother. She doesn't seem scared like him, she looks… excited. And Inigo can’t help but wonder if this is the princess mom told him about. 

 

* * *

 

For her, it is always exciting to see new faces in the castle, especially during festivals, when a lot of interesting people from all kinds of places would come and have fun. Sometimes people that father and mother knew from the war would come too. Father called them “comrades”, a word that Lucina likes a lot, and this specific artist seems to be one of them.

 

However, what really catches Lucina’s attention is the scared boy that is hiding behind her.

 

* * *

 

Mom’s first performance is scheduled for tomorrow night, but they’re allowed to stay at the castle for the next two nights, she said. She also assured him it was ok if he wanted to explore the castle a little. That’s exactly what Inigo decides to do, as he has barely any other ways to have fun in an environment full of adults going here and there without paying much attention to him. He just has to, well, be back soon and not break any rule or object. He can do that.

 

Though maybe he should have considered the castle’s size before that. It’s been only two or three corridors, but now he's lost, and he can't ask for directions. Just thinking of it makes him feel a knot in his stomach…

 

‘Hey!’

 

That voice comes out of nowhere, startling the boy. When he turns towards that voice, he meets those blue eyes again, the very same ones he spotted this morning. The princess of Ylisse herself is saluting him.

 

Suddenly, he starts regretting getting out of the room at all.

 

‘I'm Lucina!’ she says, smiling. Inigo doesn't know what to answer. 

 

Wait, she's a princess, right? Isn't he supposed to bow in situations like this?

 

‘...Inigo…’

 

The princess nods. ‘I was going to see something... Do you want to come?’

 

* * *

 

‘Here…’ Lucina points at the zone under them, a large area without a roof at the back of the castle. Inigo’s eyes widen, as he clings to the railing with her.

 

‘Are those… soldiers?’

 

‘Yes! They’re the guard of Ylisse.’

 

‘Wow… And can you order them to do things?’

 

The princess shakes her head, much for Inigo’s disappointment. ‘Not yet. My father and my mother are the ones who can… But when I’m older, and after my father teaches me how to use a sword, I will.’

 

‘Oh…’ 

 

Lucina looks back at the soldiers, and Inigo’s eyes follow hers. Suddenly, Lucina’s face turns to an emotion that Inigo can’t identify.

 

‘Just like the heroine…’

 

‘Heroine?’

 

Lucina smiles like she has a little secret she shouldn’t confess. Inigo blinks, intrigued. 

 

‘Well, it’s… There was one time a woman came here visit my father and my mother. She was tall and looked really strong… I’m sure she was some kind of epic heroine! But she didn’t stay for too long...’

 

‘A heroine…’

 

‘And when I asked my father about it, he didn’t answer… I don’t understand…’

 

‘Maybe she was a secret heroine? With a secret identity,’ Inigo wonders, trying to fix the pout on Lucina’s face.

 

She sighs, her eyes fixated on the soldiers under them.

 

‘Maybe…’

 

The wind blows softly, bringing silence with it. But not for too long.

 

‘My mom always says that if I want to be a good dancer like her, I need to practice a lot…’ Lucina looks at him, interested. ‘So if you want to be a good heroine, I guess you should learn from a good hero.’

 

‘Well, my father is a hero!’

 

‘Then you’ll be the best heroine. And I’ll be the best dancer… Just like mom.’

 

Lucina’s smile widens, and her eyes shine with an intensity that makes Inigo blush.

 

‘Hey… Can I see you dance?’

 

And as if the previous blush wasn’t enough, Inigo immediately feels like he’s about to combust.

 

‘M-Me? Dance?’

 

‘Yes!’

 

‘N-No, I’m not, I don’t know how to dance! Yet… ’

 

‘Awh…’ Lucina’s smile becomes a little sad, but she doesn’t insist. ‘Next time, then?’

 

‘Eh?’

 

‘Next time we meet...’ Inigo inhales deeply, looking into Lucina’s deep, blue eyes. ‘When you’ve practiced a lot, can I see you dance then?’

 

Inigo feels his hands shaking, but he manages to breathe in and smile back at her.

 

‘...I… Yes... It’s a promise.’


End file.
